Ash's Birthday/Princess Morbucks the Second Winner
(The next morning back at the Ketchum household in Munich, everyone is celebrating Ash’s birthday) Group: Happy birthday, Ash! (Delia hands Ash a paper-wrapped present) Delia: Here you are, Ash. Ash: (Happily) Thank you, Mom. Serena: Let’s see what it is. (Ash unwraps his gift and it is revealed to be a hand-knitted scarf, and he loved it) Ash: This scarf, it’s terrific! (He puts it on) Delia: We’re glad you like it. Grace: Delia, Wrinkly, Towa, Serena, and I knitted a bit. Serena and Towa: That’s right. Wrinkly: I even did the end pieces with the little tassels. (Oak then hands Ash another paper-wrapped gift) Oak: And here’s a little gift from me, Pikachu, and Cranky. Pikachu: (Happily) Pikapi, pika. (Ash accepts the gift) Ash: Thanks. And I think I know what it is. (He opens it, revealing to be a Wonka Bar) Ash: (Happily) It is! Serena: Yep. A Wonka Bar. Oak: Go ahead and open it, Ash. Let’s see that Golden Ticket. Ash and Serena: (Excitedly to group) Wouldn’t it be fantastic?! Delia: That’s not fair to raise their hopes too much, Dad. Oak: (To Delia) Never mind. (To Ash) Go on, open it. I want to see that gold. Grace: Stop it, Professor. Ash: But Serena and I got the same chance as everyone else. Serena: There’s no shame in that. Oak: Of course you got more chances, because you want it more. Now, please open it. Ash: Okay. Here goes. (He turns to Serena) Ash: Drumroll please. (Getting it, Serena then takes two spoons from the kitchen and did a drumroll with them on a nearby chair's backrest. Then Ash opens the Wonka Bar wrapper and, seeing a shine from the light reflecting on the wrapper, he got happy, thinking he spotted a gold glimmer that Serena stopped drumming with the spoons) Ash: I got it! Group: (Excitedly) Where?! Let’s see! (Ash checked the wrapper some more, and then got disappointed) Ash: (Sighs disappointedly) False alarm. It’s not a Golden Ticket. (Everyone felt sorry for him) Oak: It’s okay. You’ll find one soon enough. Group: (Nods in agreement) Yeah…. (Ash, feeling better by their comforting words, decides to share his Wonka Bar with them) Ash: Anybody want a piece with me? (Everyone got surprised) Delia: (Surprised) Really, Ash? Towa: But it’s yours. Serena: You really want to share? Ash: It may be my candy, but I love sharing with the people I care for. (Happy and touched by Ash’s giving nature, everyone nods) Group: Thank you, Ash. Pikachu: (Nods, calmly happy) Pika. (Then Ash breaks each piece of his Wonka Bar up and gives each piece to everyone, including Pikachu. Then they ate their own piece) Serena: It’s delicious as ever. Ash: Indeed. (Then Delia went over to the kitchen) Delia: Ready for cake? Group: Yeah. (Then Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Delia, and Grace proceeded to preparing the birthday cake with candles to sing “Happy Birthday” to Ash. Elsewhere in a Peanut Factory near London, England, the whole factory floor is hectically busy. A group of women, who are employees of the factory, are quickly unwrapping a million Wonka Bars, apparently searching for a Golden Ticket. Among the crowd, the same male bat that whispered in Ralph’s ear when he won the first Golden Ticket in Dusselheim, Germany, is walking around, giving out unopened Wonka Bars to the women from a big cardboard box. Upstairs in an office, a 5 year old girl is whining to her father angrily. She is a 5 year old girl with red curly hair tied in curly pigtailed buns, freckles on her cheeks, black eyes, and is wearing a yellow long-sleeved sweater over a white short-sleeved shirt with neck flaps, a purple ruffled skirt, white stockings, and purple Mary Jane shoes. She is Princess Morbucks, or by her real name, Ellie. Her father is a somewhat chubby man with dark brown short hair, a 5:00 shadow, black eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved business shirt with the sleeves rolled up, some gold rings on his fingers, brown khaki pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Daddy Morbucks, Morbucks’ father. And a woman is sitting nearby on a couch, sewing a crochet. She is a woman with short chin-length red curly hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with neck flaps, a green knee-length skirt, clear black stockings, and black high-heeled shoes. She is Mrs. Morbucks, Morbucks’ mother. Anyway, Morbucks is arguing with Daddy Morbucks about wanting a Golden Ticket, for the women below are actually searching for a Golden Ticket for Morbucks, and it had been a few days since, but no sign of a Golden Ticket) Morbucks: I wanted to be the first to find a Golden Ticket, Daddy! Daddy Morbucks: I know, Princess. We’re doing the best we can. I got every girl in the crazy staff hunting for you. Morbucks: All right, where is it? Why haven’t they found it?! Daddy Morbucks: Ellie, sweetheart, I’m not a magician! Give me time. Morbucks: I want it now! What’s the matter with those twerps down there?! Daddy Morbucks: For five days, the entire stupid factory’s been on the job! They haven’t been shelling any peanuts lately since Monday. Heck, they’ll probably be shelling stupid Wonka Bars from dawn to dusk. Morbucks: Then make them work nights! (Annoyed, Daddy Morbucks then opened the office window to the factory floor and called out to the women, who briefly stopped unwrapping to listen) Daddy Morbucks: Come along, you girls! Put a muscle in it, or you’ll be out of your ears, every one of you! And listen to this; The first girl who finds a Golden Ticket gets a one pound bonus in her pay bucket! What do you think of that?! (The women cheered a bit, happy to hear that, and they resumed their work. After Daddy Morbucks closed the window, Morbucks resumed her argument with him) Morbucks: They’re not even trying, I bet they don’t want to find it! They must be jealous of me. Daddy Morbucks: But sweetheart, I can’t push them too much. There are 19,000 Wonka Bars they shelled for an hour. And they shelled 760,000 so far. Morbucks: BUT DADDY, YOU PROMISED!! You promised I would have a Golden Ticket on the very day! Mrs. Morbucks: (To Daddy Morbucks) You’re going to be very unpopular around here, dear, if you don’t start delivering soon. Daddy Morbucks: But it breaks my heart, darling. I hate to see Ellie unhappy. (Morbucks went up to Daddy Morbucks in anger) Morbucks: I won’t talk to you ever again! You’re a rotten, mean, daddy and you never give me anything I want! (She sits on the couch beside Mrs. Morbucks as Daddy Morbucks kneeled next to her) Morbucks: And I won’t go to school until I have it! Daddy Morbucks: (Calmly at first) Ellie, sweetheart, angel, now there are only four Golden Tickets left in the whole world, (Starting to lose his patience) ''and the whole crazy world is hunting for them! What can I do about it? ''(But just when Morbucks snapped a remark, they heard a woman scream up to them from the factory floor) Woman 1: I got it! (They run up to the window and looked down to see that the woman found the second Golden Ticket) Woman 1: I got it, Mr. Morbucks! Here it is! (The women cheered, happy to see they succeeded in finding the second Golden Ticket for Morbucks, and that they can finally shell peanuts again) Morbucks: It’s about time, too! I want it! (She charges down the stairs and met up with both the woman and the male bat who brought her up to Morbucks to deliver the second Golden Ticket) Morbucks: Give me that Golden Ticket! (Once Morbucks snatched the second Golden Ticket, she screams in victory) Morbucks: It’s mine! I found a Golden Ticket! (She cackles crazily a bit in victory, and when she finished, the male bat then whispered something in Morbucks’ ear, and as she listened, she slowly smirked evilly, as if interested. In the office, unaware of the whispering, Daddy Morbucks, who is relieved, and Mrs. Morbucks ate some Tic-Tacs) Daddy Morbucks: (Relieved) Thank God for that. Mrs. Morbucks: Yeah. Happiness is what counts for children. Happiness and harmony. Daddy Morbucks: You said it. (Then they resumed eating some Tic-Tacs) Coming up: After some more of the Golden Ticket hunt, the third winner of the third Golden Ticket is a certain snotty gum-chewing girl that gives insults. Then later, after a visit from Ash, Pikachu, and Serena, Delia and Grace then hope that one day, Ash and Serena will be cheered up when things will change in a good way, even if they don’t find a Golden Ticket. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Fanmakes Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Parodies